Conventionally, as means for protecting a load cell of a weighing device from an overload, a method to regulate the movement of the free end side of the load cell within a predetermined range is employed. For example, patent document 1 (Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. H05-28937) discloses a stopper mechanism of the load cell, which has a boss (connecting member) attached to the free end side of a load cell, a projecting portion projecting in a horizontal direction from the boss, a load receiving portion fixed to the boss, and a regulating portion disposed in such a way a space is present between the regulating portion and the projecting portion in vertical direction, wherein when a load is applied to the load receiving portion, the projecting portion comes into contact with the regulating portion to thereby regulate excessive movement.